The present disclosure relates to a sleep mode control system that includes an image forming apparatus that is configured to enter a sleep mode to reduce power consumption and a power generator that is configured to provide a private power generation.
Some image forming apparatuses are provided with a sleep mode function of reducing power consumption. For example, a technology has been proposed in which based on monitoring, via a network, the use state of a terminal device that is configured to issue an output request to an image forming apparatus, a control for the sleep mode of the image forming apparatus is made depending on the use state of the terminal device. In addition, a technology has also been proposed in which a user's sleep mode deactivating operation via the client server makes it possible to deactivate the sleep mode.